Rabies
by Nile.Befall
Summary: Toby got bit by a bat that had Rabies will he live or die?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Rabies in this story Toby gets the terrible Infection but sadly he past it to his older sister. Will Toby's friend help him, will Toby live to carry his dream with Beyblade. **

It was a hot day Toby was walking along the river side he looked at the River a family off ducks were swimming in the river, the birds were singing when a bat was lying on the ground. Toby looked at the little bat he picked it up and held it "Hey Little fella did you fall from your tree" Toby smiled as he held the bat.

The bat spat over Toby's hand leaving a while bubble water on his hand. Toby smiled then saw a small hole he put the bat in when the bat fangs dug into toby hand. Toby tried not to let out the yell he took the bat and place it in the nest and left it alone. Toby looked at his wound witch was bleeding he washed it in the river but the bat flew around Toby but the bat fell and landed on his leg.

Toby looking around and carried on washing his hand when he fell a sharp pain in his leg. Toby jump then fell into the river he got up and walked home.

Toby saw his older sister sitting at the table "Toby your home early" she said looking at him. Toby smiled "Its too hot im gonna take a rest then go out later" he said going up stairs. Toby layed on his bed sleeping when suddenly felt hot and sweaty he open his window and ran to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

Later that day toby went out to meet his friends "Hey Zeo, Masamune, King" Toby smiled looking at his friends. "Hey how are you" Zeo smiled. Toby nodded "Im fine just this year's heat is very hot" he said waving his hand in front off his face.

King, Masamune and Zeo looked at eachother "Toby never complains about the heat" Zeo said to himself. King and Masamune nodded. "You sure your ok?" Masamune asked.

Toby smiled "Yes sure" he smiled sitting on the grass. That night Toby went home he felt a bit off he sat down "I have a head" He said looking at his older sister. His older sister smiled and gave him a tablet for his head ache but she did not know her little brother was bitten by a bat that had rabies.

The Next day Toby woke up still having the head ache he got up and his left leg was numb he then felt itching in his leg. He looked and went down stairs then he began sweating and his arms were weak. "Sis i think i have the flu" he said laying on the couch gasping for air but felt a pain in his throat.

Toby's sister called Holly looked at him and felt his head "I'll call the doctor later on" she said looking at him. Toby nodded "Ok sis" he said before falling asleep. around noon toby's mother came home "Whats wrong with Toby" His mother asked looking at her son. Holy looked at him "He was fine last night" she said. His mother looked "Hmm maybe he is just tired" his mother said.

Later that day Toby went for a walk then saw double vision "Hmm thats not right " he said rubbing his head as he walked on. Toby sat down he was thirsty but he had such a sharp pain in his throat he had to force himself to drink but he cough it up.

By nightfall Toby skip dinner it was very unlike Toby, His older sister looked at him "Toby" she said wrapping her arms around him. "Im taking you to the hospital tomorrow" she said as she tucked him in and kissed his head.

Toby fell into a deep sleep but about midnight he got worried he curled into a ball "Hey..whats..wrong" he said as his speech went a bit mental. During the morning Toby had no control over his arms he kept jumping up he hit his mother and his older sister "THATS IT YOUR GROUND" his mother yelled Toby looked and turn his head and shouted. "WHO GIVES A..GAH...A..HAHA..DAM" he said as he held his face his eyes were wide.

**End off part 1 hope you guys liked :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Alone

this chapter is about Toby in hospital and the doctors finding out why he is being strange Toby POV whats going on with me i hit my big sister, i refused Dinner, i was crazy and mental since i held the bat i felt ill could this be...no...it cant...be..RABIES end of POV Toby was in bed in a room on his own room no one could see him not even his friends, he was only aloud the odd doctor in. "Toby how you doing sweetie" said a kind nurse looking at him. Toby looked around "Im thirsty" he said just looking blank. the nurse smiled and gave him some water but Toby spat the water out. The nurse shook her head and took some notes down "thats not good" she said putting her notes back before leaving him. Toby's sister was waiting outside his room "Nurse how is he" Holly asked. The nurse sighed "we wont know till the blood test are back" she bowled and left. Holly watch the nurse left and went into Toby's room. "Holly" Toby smiled. Holly sat by Toby and kissed his head and gave him a small hug "Get well little brother" she smiled as he gave him another kiss before leaving. That night Toby's sister started having the same Symptoms as Toby did she just waved it off. The next day Toby was put into a Coma to calm him down as he was getting worse by the hour when Ziggurat came in and looked at his notes "Hmm cant swallow" he said reading the notes. the nurse looked "He went mental last night thats why we put him in the coma" she said. Dr Ziggurat nodded "Lets take him into the Operation room and get him a endoscopy" he said as he got Toby's notes while two nurses moved him into the Operation room. Meanwhile Masamune, Zeo and King were waiting to see their friend when They saw "Doctor" Zeo yelled. Ziggurat looked to his right "How is he" Masamune Ask. Ziggurat sighed "So far not good hey put him into a coma for now" he said. King looked " A come but why" he asked. Ziggurat took a deep breath "We found nothing in his throat" He said calmly. Zeo smiled "Thats good right" he said looking. Ziggurat shook his head "So far no" he said looking at the boys. one hour later Toby's sister Holly was rushed into hospital with the same as Toby. "My baby girl has not been anywhere near any ill people" Toby's mother crying. A nurse looked "Anyone ill in your family" she asked. Toby's mother looked "Well only my son Toby" his mother said. The nurse sighed "Well looks like Toby your son gave your daughter the same we think its rabies" the Nurse said. Toby's mother broke down crying "THAT LITTLE BRAT" his mother yelled. The nurse held the mother back "Please calm down" the nurse begged her. Masamune, King and Zeo were at Toby's bed side "Get well soon buddy" King said. Masamune smiled "We hope to bey battle soon" Masamune said. Zeo nodded "We'll see you tomorrow" Zeo smiled as they left. Toby was in the coma still he was in their for 3 weeks when the Rabies got into his body. 


End file.
